The Black Orchid
by stradiotto.mack98
Summary: The Corona-Frost family crosses the sea to visit Rapunzel's cousins, Anna and Elsa. But things take a dark turn when 9 year old Sophia Corona-Frost loses her parents and her brother, Flynn, starts muttering something about The Black Orchid rising. So when all seemed to be back to normal, turns out... Nothing, is as it seems.


Chapter 1: The Initial Act

One week after the events at Arendelle, everything almost went back to normal. Elsa kept the gates open and the two sisters learned new things about each other; rebuilding their sisterly bond. "Elsa!" Anna screamed as she slid across the iced-over-forum, not sure how to stop or turn around. She closed her eyes and waited for impact. Anna felt herself falling fast; a few seconds later after nothing else happened Anna opened her eyes to find herself looking into the hazel eyes of, who she hoped was her boyfriend, Kristoff.

"Whoa there feisty pants," he whispered, Anna smiled and blushed a bright red.

"Anna! Are you-" Elsa's question was cut short when she saw Kristoff set Anna up-right. Anna wobbled and gripped Kristoff's biceps. Elsa smiled and turned around to head to her study: She needed to get the tax papers signed and sent off.

"Queen Elsa?" said a small brunette haired girl, pushing her way through the crowd.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Elsa said, kneeling in front of the little girl. Tears had welled up in the little girls wide emerald green eyes.

"I can't find my mommy and papi." Elsa hesitated before she pulled the small girl into a hug; remembering ' _love thaws'_ to herself.

"Who are your mommy and pap?" Elsa asked.

"Queen and King of Corona. Rapunzel and Jack Corona-Frost."

"What's your name, darling?" Elsa had so much sympathy for the girl that the green grass beneath her feet froze.

"Sophia Corona-Frost."

"Well Sophia, come inside with me. I will do everything in my power to help find your parents."

"And my brother? Flynn, he's my older brother." Elsa nodded and took Sophia's small hand in hers. They walked inside, Sophia silently crying.

When Elsa came back out to retrieve her sister. Anna was giggling with Kristoff as she kept falling on her ass, still learning to skate. Kristoff grabbed her forearms and lifted her up.

"Anna?" Elsa started, "Can we talk?"

"Course! Can Kristopher come?" Kristoff rolled his eyes.

Elsa hesitated staring at him for a minute, "Sure." She turned sharply on her heel and walked towards the castle. Kristoff swept Anna off her feet, wedding-day style. After they entered the castle threshold Anna asked, "Elsa, what's going on?" noticing Elsa's distress.

"Just come to my chambers, change do whatever. But make it quick." Elsa continued to walk up the stairs. They watched her go until she was out of sight. Anna and Kristoff looked at each other.

"So, where's your room?"

"You want to see my room?" she asked, shocked, but kind of giddy and nervous.

"Well do you want to take the skates off here?" he looked around.

"No," she giggled, "my room is upstairs third door on you left." Anna smiled as he carried her all the way up the stairs with easy. He sat her on the bed with light green bedspread with embroidered flowers on it. He looked at the pink and green walls and the clothes spread across the floor thinking, 'defiantly Anna's room.' He smiled to himself.

"I'll be on the balcony." He said. Anna took off the skates, it took a bit, and then changed into her green and light pink dress; she left her hair down letting the waves curve to her face. When she felt like she was pretty enough se opened the balcony doors. Kristoff jumped and turned around and stared at Anna.

"Wow." He breathed, taking her natural beauty in.

"What? Is something wrong, do I look okay?" she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"You look amazing!" he said, Anna looked down at her dress then remembered Elsa's request. Her eyes widened.

"We have to go!" she grabbed Kristoff's hand and bolted down the hallway dragging Kristoff behind her. They rushed to the large oak doors at the end of the hall. When she burst through the doors Elsa stood and pushed them into the hallway, then shut the doors behind them.

"Anna, there is a little girl in there who has no idea where her parents and brother are. She asked me for help." Elsa paused, "Her mother is our cousin, Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel's daughter is in there?" Anna looked at the doors. "I will help in any way I can!"

Elsa opened the doors and whispered, "Sophia?"

"Elsa!" she hopped off the bed and rushed over to the Queen.

"Its okay, Sophia, you don't have to. You are my guest." Elsa said. "I want you to meet my sister, Princess Anna, and Kristoff, the official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer."

"Hello Princess Anna. Prince Kristoff." Sophia bowed.

"OH, I'm not royalty. Just a commoner." Sophia gave Queen Elsa a confused look. But dismissed the fact that Kristoff was allowed in the castle if he was just a commoner. Sophia went back to painting another picture to add to the many other paintings already spread across the floor.

Elsa turned to Anna and said, "Start at the harbor that's where she last saw her family, she has an older brother named Flynn too." Anna nodded and touched Elsa's arm; Kristoff and Anna left the room.

"Do you really think we can find her parents?" Kristoff said as they walked down to the harbor.

"Don't ask me that, I lost my parents in a shipwreck, I can't let her lose her parents." She responded and continued marching to the fjords. He noticed a tear slide down her cheek and pulled her into a bear hug. He pulled away and wiped the remaining tears away and said, "they we will find them and if we find out that her parents are gone we can find her a new home-"

"She's a princess but way too young to take the throne yet."

"We will figure this out, right now we need to check the harbor, okay?" Anna nodded.

Elsa stayed with Sophia in her room. Noticing Sophia's shivering and goose bumps Elsa stood.

"I'll go get someone to get a fire going." She said and left the room. She walked down away to find a servant and stumbled into one of her many knights, whom she had not learned the name of yet.

"Queen Elsa!" he said and got on his knees quickly, bowing at her feet.

"Please sir, you don't have to do bow." Elsa said, still not used to being Queen. Standing backup he said, "What are you doing roaming the halls? I heard you were supposed to be in the throne room with the North Sea council."

"I need you to follow me, you can start a fire, right?"

"Of course my lady, but where are we going?"

"My room, what is your name?"

"Sir Parker, why are we going to your room?" he struggled to keep up with her fast pace.

"I need you to start a fire to keep my room warm." She said.

"Why? I thought you didn't get bothered by the cold?" he pondered.

"Why all the Questions, knight?" she asked getting annoyed. Taking a hint he stopped with the questions. "A princess is lost and is getting cold and we need to find her parents."

"I can get a search party going, if you would like?" he insisted.

"No, I can do that but first I need to get to my room!" they whizzed up the stairs and turned right and when they reached her doors she stopped and opened it and found Sophia asleep on her bed

"Get a fire going." She whispered. Elsa found a pen and paper and begun to write a letter.

"Okay, the fire is going." Parker said

"Good." She folded the paper and handed it to Parker.

"Give her this if she wakes up. Stay here. Protect her." She clicked the door shut and ran into the throne room.

"I'm sorry, council members, but I need to get a search party going for the King and Queen of Corona.

"Why? We have other-" the man with a large potbelly and a black mustache said, loudly.

"I know but their daughter is in my room and I can't let her lose her parent like I lost mine." He suddenly became quiet and nodded; he left the room.

"I have checked every boat and spoke with everyone on the dock! I have nothing, you?" Anna said exasperated.

"Same," Kristoff said. Before they started heading back to the castle it started snowing.

"Snow?" Kristoff looked up at Anna as she started shivering uncontrollably. "Anna?"

"What?" her lips turned blue, she hasn't told anyone that ever since Elsa shot her in the heart she hasn't felt warm, not even in the slightest.

"You're shivering" he gave her his jacket, "here take this." His hand brushed her neck as he pulled the jacket on. "Anna, you're ice cold, are you okay?" her teeth chatter and in response she whispered, "Elsa"

Kristoff picked her up and ran into the castle to find Elsa. They found her in her room crying and sobbing in agony.

"Elsa-"

"What Kristoff?" she said in an angry voice.

"Anna. She's…cold" he hesitated on the last word as Elsa whipped around.

"Set her on the bed, what happened?" she said.

"I don't know, it started snowing and she turned cold and started shivering."

"Wait, it's snowing?" Elsa walked over to the window and tried to calm herself. Anna's temperature started to return to normal.

"She's getting warmer? Elsa what's going on?" Kristoff asked.

"Sophia was taken and I have to find her."

"I will go with you," Anna said weakly.

"NO!" Elsa and Kristoff exclaimed in unison. Anna sat up and said, "I am going soon, not right now." She said and laid back down. Kristoff started a fire in the hearth and sat at the end of the bed as Anna slept for the next several hours.

When she woke up Kristoff was gone, but she saw the balcony door cracked. She got up and walked outside.

"Kristoff?"

"Oh! Anna, you're awake." He said.

"Where's Elsa?" she asked.

"I don't know, she left to go look for Sophia and Knight Parker, I think." He said. Anna, still wrapped in a blanket, leaned against the balcony railing next to Kristoff. He wrapped his arms around her for extra measure to keep her warm. They stood there hugging for a few minutes until one of the guards burst into Anna's room.

"Princess Anna!"

"Yes?" she entered the room from the balcony.

"It's one of the Corona-Frost's." Anna slid the blanket off her shoulders and followed the guard through the hall and down the stairs, into the infirmary. She saw a young boy with blonde hair and hazel eyes; nothing like his sister. His arm was wrapped up and the nurse was tending to his cuts and bruises all over his body. His handsome face was scrunched in pain.

"What happened to him?" Anna whispered to the guard.

"We don't know. Maybe you can make some sense of it. He came in saying 'The Black Orchid is rising.'" The tall but burly guard said behind her. "Does that mean anything to you, Princess?"

"Not to me but I heard my father talking about Black Orchids when I was little. It didn't mean anything to me, until now." Anna spun around and walked out of the room.


End file.
